


Locked Away

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the apocalypse underway, Lucifer takes interest in someone.  But the question comes that haunts him…what happens when she realizes who he really is? What happens if he goes through with the apocalypse?  What happens if he doesn’t?





	Locked Away

Lucifer never thought he would get attached to a human.  A human!  Ugh, that is just sad.  The one thing he hates the most, well, maybe some demons are worse, but he hates humans, and now he was longing for one.  Longing.  That’s a word he never thought he would use.  And Lucifer doesn’t even know how he can feel this way, he hasn’t even actually met the woman, not officially.

 

He was just walking through a town, bored, as he waited for his demons to locate Sam Winchester, when he happened across a small bookstore.  He couldn’t place it, but something in him told him to go in.  And that’s when he saw _her_.

 

She was beautiful.  Unlike other humans who were evil, corrupt, broken, she was pure, kind, and gentle.  Her dark brown hair was cut short to frame her face, her deep brown eyes moving quick as she took in every word of her novel.  She sat in the corner, curled up with her feet tucked under her, a hot chocolate next to her. 

 

Lucifer had moved through the small shop, eyes never leaving her that first day.  He couldn’t place what it was about her that was so drawing for him.  It was uncharacteristic, but he returned the next day, hoping to see her again.  And to his pleasant surprise, there she was, but this time with a laptop, typing away. 

 

It took about two more weeks of watching, slowly moving closer and closer, before he finally spoke to her.  It was a simple introduction, he used his vessel’s name, Nick.  Her name was Anna.  The beautiful Anna.  Her smile when he said hello made his heart pound, stupid heart.  After that fateful meeting, he would swing by for a little while each day, carrying on a small conversation with her. 

 

It was two months later when Lucifer finally gave into the feeling, knowing he was longing for her.  He wanted nothing more than to be with her, but he couldn’t.  The apocalypse, the prized fight with his brother, it was all coming to a head.  As irrational as it was, he knew that when that day came for him to face his brother, he would send her away from this little town, to a safe place, or so he would try.  Hopefully she would be one of the few humans that would survive.  She was too pure to let come to harm. 

 

But it wasn’t enough for Lucifer.  He wanted to tell her, everything.  He wanted his real name to be the one she spoke with a smile when he walked up to her.  He wanted her trust to be in him, not his false persona.  Lucifer wanted to pull her close and feel what it was like to hold someone, to know a kind touch…but, he didn’t want that under a false pre-tense.  So he decided, tonight, he was going to tell her. 

 

They arranged to meet in the park at midnight.  She was leery to meet at that time, understandably, but he had to make sure that no one else overheard them.  He didn’t know which humans had connections to the Winchesters, and now that they were collecting keys, he didn’t want to have to deal with a confrontation with them, not yet.  And father forbid that they learn about his connection to Anna.

 

He heard the click of heels and turned to see his beautiful Anna, walking up the pathway to the bench he was sitting at.  He held a red rose, yes it was cliché, but it was the only cliché he knew, as he heart pounded, his mind swimming with what ifs.  He decided to just throw the truth out there and let her decide for herself. 

 

“Anna, I need to tell you something, but I want you to let me say it all, no interruptions.  You may think me crazy, but I assure you, everything I say is the truth.  I would never lie to you. Do you understand?  Can you let me get this all out?” 

 

Her face was contorted in worry, but she gave a silent nod.  Lucifer took a deep breath before diving right in. 

 

_If I judge for life, would you stay by my side?  Or are you going to say goodbye?_

“Anna, my name isn’t Nick.  It is Lucifer.  I am The Lucifer, the fallen angel.  I am an angel.  I have been sprung from my cage by the men called the Winchesters, they didn’t mean to, but they did regardless.  I am here to start the apocalypse, or end it, depending on how you look at it.  You see, I have always hated humans.  Humanity has ruined the earth, fought over trivial things, bred hate, disgust, and anger.  I couldn’t love them as my father asked, so for that, I was cast out of heaven.” 

_If I couldn’t buy you the fancy things in life, would it be alright?_

“I am not the shining angel you would expect.  My wings are broken, burnt, my soul is dark, my grace dangerous.  I was once called the most beautiful angel in heaven, but now I am called the devil, deceiver, and the broken and fallen one.  But Anna, I don’t want to be that. I want to take my place back in heaven, and this fight, it is what will finally let me go home.  I don’t have much in my life, only hell, but…when I look at you, my want, my need changes.” 

_Now tell me, would you really ride for me?  Tell me, would you die for me?_

“So, I have brought you here, to tell you the truth, because I want you to help me decide.  I want you to help me, for I have doubts.  I don’t want to fight my brother, Michael, but yet I do.  If I fight him, humanity will fall, and my father’s creation will have a second chance.  But If I do, I could lose the only thing on this world I care about…you.  You would die, if I were to fight.  I could try to protect you, take you from the damage, but I don’t know if I would be able to do it in time.” 

_Would you spend your whole life with me? Would you be there to always hold me down?_

“But if I don’t, I will always be hunted.  I would rule hell, the demons would look to me for guidance.  I hate demons, almost as much, if not more, than humans.  But even then, I would have to stay in hell, for if I ever set foot on earth again, I would be hunted.  Although the idea doesn’t sound all that bad, it would mean I would never see you again.  I could make some appearances, but not enough.  That is something I can’t do, Anna.  I can’t lose you, and I don’t know why.  Please, I need to know what to do.” 

_Tell me, would you really cry for me?  Don’t lie to me._

Anna put her arm out onto Lucifer’s.  He searched her eyes for some type of response.  She gave him a soft smile. “I believe you…Lucifer.  I knew there was something different about you.  I wouldn’t have guessed it was because you were an angel.”  She took his hand in hers, feeling the cooling sensation of his skin.  “I don’t understand why I am so important to you.  I know you are important to me, and I know why, but...” 

_If I didn’t have anything, I want to know, would you stick around?_

“I’m just a human.”  She said softly.  “I am the very thing you hate, why would you care about me?  I am no one, just a socially awkward writer who spends too much time at a bookstore.”  Lucifer sighed, gripping her hand.  “I don’t get it, why do you want me?” 

_All I want is somebody real who don’t need much, a girl I know that I can trust._

“Anna, the reason I want you is because I care about you.  I know I can trust you.  I know that you have not ever been deceitful to me, you have always treated me with a kindness that I have never know.  All I want, is you, your kindness, your gentleness…your love.” 

_If I did not have nothing else to give but love, would that be enough?_

A few tears fell down Anna’s face, “But is that enough?  I am just a human, you are an angel, and the, what, ruler of hell?  You have probably an army of demons that could help you so much more than I could.  They could tell you your best chance, how to survive, what the right answer is.  I have nothing more to offer than myself.  Is that really enough for you?” 

_Tell me, tell me, would you want me?  Tell me, tell me, would you call me?_

Lucifer smiled down at her as he wiped away her tears.  “Of course, Anna.  I only want you.  The demons do not know love, or kindness…neither do I.  I want you to show me, teach me those things.  If you want me, I could bring you down to hell, you would be by my side.  Or if you so choose, you could remain on earth, and any time you need me, you could just pray, and I would be there.” 

_Tell me, tell me, do you need me?  Tell me, tell me, do you love me?_

“Am I really that important to you?”  She asked softly.  “Do you really need me that much?”  Lucifer nodded as he ran a couple fingers through her dark brown hair.  “I do need you, Anna.  I need you to guide me, please.  You are the only thing, other than heaven, that I want.  I don’t know why.”  Anna smiled up at the fallen and lost angel.  “I love you, Lucifer.  I have since the first day you came into the shop and said hi.  So, if I can help you, if you need me, I will be there.”  Love.  That was a word that he hadn’t expected to think of, but it all made sense now.  The reason he need her so badly, why he longed for her, why he was drawn to her… “I love you.”  He whispered back to her.

_If I got locked away, and we lost it all today, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

“But…if I carry out the apocalypse, if I fight, will you still love me the same?  What if I step aside, and stay on my fallen thrown, even then?”  Anna shook her head, unsure how to answer.  It was a big question.  She was just now realizing that the man she loved was the devil, but now to try to help him decide whether or not he should do these he plans.  “There is something else…”  Lucifer said.  “There are some men, the Winchesters, they are trying to stop the apocalypse, and they are trying to lock me away back into my cage.  If they succeed, I may never see you again…”  His voice trailed off.  He always thought the cage was the worst punishment imaginable, he never thought it could get even worse. 

_If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn’t be strong, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

“I think you should follow your heart.”  Anna said with confidence.  She put a hand on Lucifer’s chest and smiled.  “It let you to me, it will lead you to your answer.”  Lucifer could only stare in awe at her.  She was truly a unique human.  “And to answer your question, no matter what you choose, I will be here, to stay by your side.  And even if you got locked away, or you fight and we lost it all, I would still love you the same.” 


End file.
